


Up, Down, and All Around

by leori



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bad Puns, Fluff, Frisk is a Sweetheart, Gen, Humor, I'm Bad At Tagging, Multi, just drabbles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 03:05:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15330351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leori/pseuds/leori
Summary: There are so many tales to tell.





	Up, Down, and All Around

**Author's Note:**

> Why hello there! Welcome to Up, Down, and All Around. This is just a series of unconnected and connected little stories for the wonderful game called Undertale. Now, a few things to take note of: Frisk is gender neutral unless otherwise specified, there may be some spoilers if you haven’t yet played or completed the game, the drabbles will mostly take place in the Undertale universe, this is the first time I’ve ever posted anything on here, and I take requests!

Frisk is tired.

That is the first thing that truly registers in their mind once everything is over and they’re standing on Mount Ebott looking out into the setting sun, the sky turning into a canvas of fiery reds and melted golds with its edges showing hints of sleepy violet. All the battles, the pain, the MERCY’s, and GAME OVERs have all culminated to this: monsters are finally free to live on the surface and truly enjoy what it has to offer. Frisk has gained friends who care about them, making them feel hopeful for the future. They can’t wait to start their life alongside all of monsterkind.

Despite their excitement, however, the creeping exhaustion in their body and drooping eyelids demand they rest.

“Well, my child, is there anything in particular you wish to do now?” Toriel asks them with a kind smile after everything has been discussed (they’ve agreed to become the human ambassador and agreed to stay with Toriel) and the others have left; Sans to “get” Papyrus (even though he went the opposite way), Undyne to actually get  him and Alphys going after her, and Asgore awkwardly hiding behind a giant rock, pretending he isn’t actually hiding.

Frisk returns her smile, nods, and says, “Sleep.”

And as Toriel fusses over them, taking them into her arms and murmuring soothingly, as they close their eyes, relaxing into her soft motherly embrace and hearing their friends come back (Papyrus shrieking, “The Great Papyrus shall amaze the humans with his delicious spaghetti! Nyehehehehe,” Undyne supplexing a giant boulder just because she can (Frisk determines it’s the one Asgore is hiding behind, judging by the un-kingly screech), Alphys stuttering over what she plans to do (buy everything Mew Mew Kissy Cutie related), and Sans suddenly standing next to Toriel, “Seems like Frisk is bone-tired.”), they think, “ _Everything will be fine._ ” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still debating on writing these in second or third person (I'm fine with either, that's why). What do you think? Thanks!


End file.
